The One
by suchThomas
Summary: Harry, or whatever his/her name is, wait.. was it juliet! No! was wandering the lovely planet earth, when a piece of metal fell from the sky! But it was not any piece of metal! It was a part of the Ark! Ah... Isn't immortality great ladies and gentlemen! Especially when you forget all about who you are! - A little idea I had while working on Harry my son. See if it catches on.


The human race. What a wonderful creation it is. So loving. So destructive. It has been a long time since I've had any contact with another human. After the nuclear Holocaust almost all of the human race was wiped out. All but a few, who had the money and power to create space stations. The Ark. That was what it was called. I have seen it from the earth. I have stared at it for hours, thinking about normal human conversation. God, have I missed human conversations. After all, the only one I could talk to is myself.

I have been wandering these lands for a long time. I had all the time in the world after all. I believe I currently walked on American grounds? But I couldn't be sure. The signs spoke of the English language though. All around me, I could only see an unending forest. Remarkable isn't it? That plant life could return so quickly after a nuclear bomb destroyed it. Nature has adapted to the radiation that now filled the air. The ground. Mayb-

What was that? I looked at the sky and saw something that filled me with hope. Hope for human conversation again. A part of the Ark was falling towards my location. After looking a little longer I noticed it was some kind of ship. It was falling really fast though.. Shit! I must stop it from crashing! What if I.. I haven't tried this in so long.. Maybe..

Alright! Decision made, I focused on the falling vessel. Raising my hand, I guided all my magic towards the bottom. Magic? Yes magic! You see, my name is Harry James Potter. Or was. I don't know anymore. I was once a saviour in a wizarding world. But that was a long time ago. I couldn't identify myself anymore. I believe I was female? Or male? Focus Harry! The vessel! Concentrating again, I felt my magic do it's job. It slowly but surely slowed the vessel's descent upon the planet, until finally, it crashed somewhere in the distance with a loud boom. Man, I was getting rusty. It should've prevented the inhabitans from dying however. With a grin on my face, I began to walk towards the plume of smoke that slowly crawled into the air.

Wait. What was that? It couldn't be.. Was that a camp? Filled with scrapyard houses? The people that walked through it in panic didn't look all that friendly though. Covered in face paint, mud, and blood. Oh dear. Cannibals? What if they attacked my newly saved friends that fell from the sky! A girl shouted. Or a woman? She ordered some of her men to go scouting. They spoke in a vaguely english like dialect. While the men left the camp, I focused on the female again. She was quite the looker. Eh. It seems that the absence of human life made me forget about my primal desires.

Should I introduce myself like a gentleman? Hmm.. Maybe they would kill me on sight. Sometimes I really questioned my sanity. If I even had any left. Maybe I should do it anyway, just for the laughs. I suppose that after throwing a dozen pointy looking sticks inside of me, and seeing that I was still alive, they would either run in fear, or bow down to me like some god. Or maybe they would set me on fire. In the beginning of my eternal life, I searched for a way to free myself. I slit my own throat, let myself by crushed by a falling tank, and jumped in an active volcano. A fucking Volcano ladies and gentlemen! But it was all in vain. I just walked out of it without a scratch.

Time went by, and after a few years I stopped trying. I just enjoyed my surroundings and explored the world. But why haven't I noticed human life before, while it was so clear that it truly exsisted? I began to walk, not noticing the roots that stuck out of the ground, which in result, made me tumble down the mountain. Trying to stiffle the moan of pain that greeted me when I met one of their buildings with my face, I scrambled upwards to see if the coast was clear. It was. Moving cautiously around the back of the building, I used the shadows to my advantage. I wasn't good enough though, because on accident, I tripped over a sword that was, ofcourse, still hot from being forged.

It fell to the ground with a loud clang, which made all of the heads, all of the four hundred and sixty five scary looking heads, turn to me. The good looking girl looked at me too. I considered waving and giving her a wink, but considered that I would get my head bashed against a rock as a result. All of them sprung into action, weapons raised. They shot from their feet, towards my location with growls leaving their bloody mouths. Once I was surrounded, the girl began to speak. I searched within her mind with my limited legilimency to make myself look like a person that she would least likely kill.

Luckily I was cloaked, and thus she didn't notice my change into a black haired female with bright green eyes. My green eyes really stood out. Even when I was cloaked, two green orbs could be visible in it's dark depths. She spoke again, but this time in American. "Who are you? Speak! Before I will have you strung up and burned!"

Love at first sight I suppose. With a roguesh grin I replied. "I am looking for a certain girl. Are you available?" And with that said, I got elbowed in the lungs. Now I may be immortal and all, but I felt that one! Ouch. The girl didn't look amused by my antics, and the people that surrounded me looked like I was their dinner. Ah. Maybe I was? "Kill her." The girl, that I now considered their leader, ordered. Once the command left her mouth, I felt a blade leave my back. That one is going to leave a mark on my cloak! Trying to break free from their hold, I shrugged my hood off, revealing my newly acquired face.

By the look of the leading woman's face I would've get laid if I was in any other position. I actually saw a little glimpse of regret in her eyes. And then everything turned dark when a blade entered my fucking face. My face! Someone was jealous of my new face! The darkness that I now saw was recognized as the temporary death state I entered whenever my brain got damaged. Well, might as well revise the things that happened.

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to planet earth!


End file.
